Charlie Weasley the Dragon Keeper
by Mrs-lisa-Weasley
Summary: This is a story following the lives of both Charlie and Hermione as they meet getet to know each other and fall in love, as well as trials, ups, downs love hurt sorrow and friendship. The potters and Weasleys will make an appearance from time to time I've rated it M for future chapters just to be on the safe side.
1. chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfic, I have read many wonderful stories and wanted to give it a go my self._** ** _there are still a few kinks I'm working out on each chapter as my spell checker likes to add words I didn't use or make words longer I'm working to fix the hex (its all Fred and Georges fault for selling me one of there joke spell checker wands! wait till I get hold of them._**

 ** _Disclaimer: as much as I would love to own the rights to this amazing redhead it is with sorrow I do not the wonderful JK owns all om just playing puppet master._**

Charlie Weasley the dragon keeper

Chaper one:

"Hello, hello right ok, so the quill is working,"

"Hi im Charlie Weasley, the second oldest Weasley and the one that runs around in danger on a daily basis, but hey that's part of the rush of the job"

"So why are you here? well I think I need to introduce my wife and we can go back to the beginning where it started isn't that right love"

"Yes hi im Hermione, now of course your reading this and can't see what we are doing as the quill is writing everything we say (something like and quick quotes quill the bug skeeter used) this is so you can immerse yourself in our lives, as we go through up and downs as well as the squishy bits, so take it away husband im going to get a cup of tea and read, when you have filled our readers in, come and get me and I can continue the story from there."

"So now my librarian (Hermione of course) has gone I can get down to the nitty gritty

As im, sure your aware I'm a dragon keeper or tamer but I like keeper best, a tamer reminds me of the man at a muggle circus taming lions the amazing and majestic creatures but I like dragons more.

Id been at the reserve in Romania for I think 10 years when Mione was employed of course I knew her as she was my kid brothers bushy haired know it all friend,

I didn't give her much though so our story starts the same week Hermione Granger joined the Romanian dragon reserve as an assistant director and a war hero, she was given the job of her choice and she came here to do some good, Mark ( Director in charge) wasn't great at paperwork and had asked Kingsley for help when he was here a few weeks ago visiting and he sent his best who happened to be Hermione.

so lets get on with the story shall we.

It was hot a hell Nora the long horn wasn't having any of it she wanted to be left alone but seeing as she was injured we had no choice we had to move in on her

"Tim, James, mac on my count" I shouted to the three men, who other than my brother Bill I trusted my life with.

"Come on Nora baby you know we are not trying to hurt you" she was normally an even-tempered dragon she loved to be sweet-talked but not today as I moved closer the three men shadowed my movements, I looked to my left and before I know what was happening was being thrown in the air, id missed Nora's tail swinging round in defence, I was hit in the side and back, I heard a faint screamed before I felt like I was floating, I was waiting for the ground impact but it never came before I couldn't think anymore the blackness took over, all my senses were gone, I thought for a moment I was dead, but I wasn't to be that lucky.

The next day I woke in the medical ward I knew where I was the second my sences came back to me I could smell the steriail cleaning potion and I could hear snoring i knew before i opened my eyes it was coming from my three best mates they refuse to leave my side I knew the moment I open my eyes I would find the three of them with there heads at odd angels as they try to rest ive been injured a few to many times, we had all be in life and death situtaions in this job but like all good keepers ive always dodged an unforgivable curse as we wizards say, you muggles would say I dodged a bullet (a metal think you muggles use as a weapon from what mione has told me), I knew I was alive apart from the snoring and smell it was the emence pain in my left-handside that told me I was alive, I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough the three stuges (muggle comedians from years ago) where sleeping there heads bobbing slightly as they snored, James had his head on the footboard of the bed, Mac had his head dangling on his neck and Tim the smart one was in the corner of the room his head wedged back on the wall, I smirked as I eyed my three shadows, id be lost without these and im sure they would say the same,

I was feeling mischivious, I didnt want to wake them i wanted Ang the healer to do it she got a kick out of it im sure, I lifted my wand off the bed side table and send my patronas to her office she came out her green work coat and matching trouser, a sight to seen on a bad morning, the colour always cheered me up, she smiled brefly before just crossing the threst hold she mimed for me to cover my ears but id been on the recieveing end of this wake Up call I knew what was coming.

"DRAGON ESCAPED ALL HANDS ON DECK" her voice magically magnified echoed off the walls even with my ears covered I winced at the volume.

You have never seen three fully grown men wake up to grab their wands and look round like startled nifflers in a jewellery shop, I smirked as they registered Ang laughing in the doorway I couldn't help it I barked out a laugh.

They all looked at me at once all shouting my name and patting my shoulder in relief. i tryed not to show it bit this just caused me more pain.

ok boys out I need to do my job, let me check mr braveheart out and you can come back after he has eaten,

they started to protest

"NOW OUT"

She stomped her foot on the ground that meant business in healer terms.

"So Charlie how are u feeling?" she asked pulling thin glovers over her hands

"Im sore Ang I've never had pain like it" My brows creased in pain as she lifted my left arm up.

Well Weasley of course your sore you had three broken ribs, a shattered femur, a broken wrist and some internal bleeding not to mention the gaping wound on your back and I'm sure it would of been more had it not been for ms Granger spelling you to the ground making you float like a feather, I happen to be coming back from the cage when I saw you flying through the air she beat us all including the three idiots she pointed her thumb over her should indicating the door the three men had just gone through. shes fast that one and she stayed with you until id done all I could.

let me explain the cage its not as bad as it sounds the cage is where we let the little ones out its more of an enclosure but it got nickname the cage we have a large gates section with fencing round to stop the little nibblers getting eaten someone called it the cage and it stuck.

so back to my hospitalisation.

As you know I couldn't heal the wound on your back while you were out cold I needed you awake to make sure it doesn't cause more injuries

Ye I know ang I've been here before remember

Oh, Charlie Weasley, I remember every injury I have had in this medical room and you young man are always at the top of my list for one thing or another if your mother knew! she laughed to her self as she turned me on my side so she could start the painful and growling process of health the external wounds.

After only a few minutes of pain id never felt before Ang stopped

I know its hard Charlie but I need to continue I can give you a mild pain relief but it won't do much until your all healed.

It's ok Ang just get it over with the sooner it's done the better I said through gritted teeth as she went back to muttering spells and swishing her wand, I could see it from time to time out of the cornor of my eye but my mind was on breathing and not crying out in agony.

45 excruciating minutes later I was clinging to consciousness the pain was running through every single nerve ending in my body is Ang did the last spell that healed my back completely and covered it in a clear bandage so she could watch it for a couple of days

I'm sorry Charlie I know that hurt but at least I now know there are no more internal injuries and you should heal with the bandage blocking out any germs or air for the next few days It will be faster then it would have been had I done it last night not know what state you where really in.

It's ok Ang it was painful but it had to be done it's my own fault for not paying attention to how long am I kept captive for this time?

Depending on the state of your injuries tonight you may be here for a couple of days but if the miracle bandage works like they say it does at St Mungo's then you might get out of here tomorrow but it all depends on if you're willing to do as you're told she gave me a stone look which doesn't really work on me works on some of the other keepers but never me.

I will do my best I gave her my cheeky smile

she just rolled her eyes you better do more than your best Charlie Weasley or I will go one above the rest and I'll fire call your mother!

my face blanched at this knowing that if I pushed my luck she would actually do that.

You know that's below the belt I shouted after her she had it back to her office

Yeah well you know me, Charlie, I always play Dirty she smirked over her shoulder and close the office door.

 ** _Thats it Chapter one complete what did you think was it ok?_**

 ** _please review_**

 ** _Lis_**


	2. chapter 2

**_i think i have worked out all the kinks from Fred and georges spell checker wand but you never know!_**

Chapter two

The bushy haired know it all.

I'd been sat in the hospital bed for 24 hours now I was agitated, I felt like a caged animal my brows creased thinking about that statement, thinking about my dragons and how some of them have had to be caged just like my friend Nora she was injured and needed attention it was the only way.

You know that you look like your mother when she is trying to our smart Fred and George

My head snapped up looking for the source of the voice

Hay herms, I smiled how are you?

Well im good thank you, Charlie, she smiled looking down at her hands

Hay I wanted to thank-you for what you did you know the other day I said rubbing my hand over the sunburned skin on the back of my neck.

Well your welcome she wouldn't look at me but paid attention to her hands

Herms where did you learn to be so fast on the wand? I couldn't hold my tongue I had to ask.

She finally looked up at me I needed to with your dung headed brother and harry, I had no choice they got into more trouble during the war than Fred and George have ever done in there whole lives.

I watched as her eyes went from to light and happy to dark and cloudy when she mentioned the war, to light and happy again. She felt like I did about the war although I got off a bit easier I was there to hold my family together as Percy was taken from the family, Fred was in the hospital for three months it was touch and go for a long time, George was mentally preparing for the loss of his twin he stayed at his side the whole time no one, not even mom could make him leave, of course that was one of the small numbers of happy endings, we lost tonks and Remus, Harry had taken on teddy after ted tonks was killed Andromeda couldn't cope she dropped teddy off with Harry went home and took her own life, Harry was appointed teddy's legal guardian and my baby sister stepped up and took on this little boy, she was no longer a baby she was now a stand-in mother for a very talented little boy.

Anyway enough about the war back to Hermione

That doesn't surprise me I said remembering her statement I can imagine Ron getting into trouble and Harry trying to help him but making it worst

Oh, Charlie, you have no idea she smiled

Come take a seat and tell me how it's going here for you.

She transfigured the wooden chair into a comfy looking armchair

Smooth I smirked

Hay I've been sat in these wooden chairs before id rather not sit here in discomfort

So herms, I turned over to I was leaning on my side looking at her. You look really well

Well thank you, Charlie, and well I won't say you look well but you seem to be smiling again she blushed

So how's Romania treating you I haven't had a chance to speak to you yet but don't tell my mom that she would have my hide for not being the man she raised me and offering you my assistance and all that.

Oh its ok Charlie I lived in a tent with you dung head brother and harry for months on end I can handle moving into an apartment on my own

Hay you got give one of the apartments my voice going up a few octaves in surprise

She looked at me like I was a dragon.

What do you mean Charlie her brow creased as she looked me over?

I have been here for a million years I lost count but I have always been passed over for an apartment something to do with those in higher power trying to keep us dragon keepers close to the action, now ok I can understand that but come one we need some luxury around here and a tent just doesn't cut it any more. it wasnt hermiones fault but the subject just got my back up.

That's not the good Charlie I will have to look into that she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled a quick note before stuffing it back in her pocket.

Look mione I opened my mouth before I realised the job you were here doing just forget it.

No, Charlie, you listen to me I believe that everyone should be treated fairly and your right you should have been given an apartment for your years of service, its just not right and things like that have to be changed this is one of the things I have already noticed and I've only been here three days.

What do you mean I was intrigued now

Well I've noticed that mark hasn't been to see if your ok or even asked how you are let alone check on a senior member of his staff, I've also noticed that some dragon keepers are treated better than others because they have relatives in high places, I've already submitted a report to Kingsley and he will be here tomorrow oh and he wanted me to pass on a message to you.

Ok whats kings got to say I knew he would bollock me I raised my eyebrows as she cleared her throat.

I quote she used her fingers to make quotation marks

How is it you always seem to get injured you bag of dragon dung I will call by tomorrow and check on you, my friend

Hay who is he calling a bag of dragon dung wait till he gets here I smiled at Hermione who rolled her eyes

So back to you mr Weasley how are you feeling Ang tells me you're almost healed

And when did you speak to Ang I asked eyebrows raised

Well I do live in the same apartment block and I've been over at the cage checking on a little short snot called rocky

Oh I see you met my little mate how did you meet rocky I was a little worried about her answer

Well I was exploring and before you say anything she held her hand up in my face as I opened my mouth mac was with me on orders of mark and as we where walking towards the cage this little green and red ball smashed into my legs and I looked down before I could open my mouth he jumped into my arms and sat there like Crookshanks used to, next thing I know there are three keepers trying to take him out of my arms but mac stopped them as rocky decided to try and burn anyone closing in on me so I walked while guided to the cage with this little ball of scales and put him back in his pen

So I see my little buddy has taken a liking to someone that's rare mione short snots never take to anyone you should be privileged has he escaped since to come and find you?

Actually, he found me while I was on my way here but his keeper was not far behind him

Looks like he might need moving to the big pen to stop him escaping I needed to speak to jay he can arrange that. I didn't want Hermione getting hurt with an over-enthusiastic ball of scales.

So mione what're your plans for tonight

I'm not sure I have a bit of paperwork to do then maybe a freezer meal and a book

How about I cook and you can fill me in on all things back home

And how Mr Weasley do you imagine yourself cooking while here she crossed her arms over her breast and raised her right eyebrow at me.

Well ms know it all, I happen to know im getting released in about 30 seconds when Ang comes through that door she went off to sign my paperwork so she can let me out I smirked at her

You should have told me I would...

You would what? it doesn't matter you passed the time and its been nice talking to you, now how about dinner?

I'll make you a deal Charlie you come to my place ill cook you can sit at the table and I will fill you in on everything, you shouldn't be overdoing it not yet anyway

Ok seeing as you drive a hard bargain i smirked

But just so you know im expected back at work tomorrow now im healed.

She looked horrified

Are you kidding me she whispered as Ang came out of her office and headed towards us

Nope thats what happens when your a hard working keeper in these here parts.

That's barbaric she scoffed as Ang entered the ward

Hello, Hermione, she smiled brightly at her

Hi Ang hope he she pointed her thumb over her should at me as she stood up and shook hands with ang, hasn't caused you any problems

Oh, Charlie, she has your number ang laughter no Hermione charlie is a good boy because he knows I will fire call molly if he doesn't do as I tell him

Hermione just laughted looks like someone else has your number charlie she smirked over her shoulder I better get back to work I live at number 7 come over around 6 and we can catch up

Thanks, Hermione see you later

After being let out of the hospital I headed for my tent I needed to shower and change it was getting on for 5.20 I didn't want to be late

Before I knew it I was at Hermione's front door bottle of wine in hand my mom did teach me never to go for dinner at someone's house empty-handed I smoothed my hair down one last time before knocking on the door.

I could hear movement inside a second later Hermione dressed in an apron opened the door

Hay Charlie come on in and make your self-comfortable

Thanks oh here I handed her the bottle of wine

Thank you, you didn't need to bring anything

I know but its polite seeing as you wouldn't let me cook

Nope tonight is on me she smiled as she headed for what could only be the kitchen

Come through if you like she called over her shoulder

It was a medium size modern kitchen ideal hosting a small dinner party, not that I did that much

What's for dinner something smells good

Spag bol. One of my childhood favours

And it normally has a slab of chocolate in it I asked my eyes growing wide as she snapped a piece off and put it in the red sauce

Trust me Charlie this will be the best sauce you have ever tasted the chocolate gives it an extra depth

Ok I will take your word for it I stood leaning against the counter as she stirred this added salt and pepper and other little green herbs to the dish she reallu did make cooking look easy and relaxing

Well Mr Weasley seeing as your stood there watching make yourself useful and pour the wine

Yes ma'am.

 ** _This is the end of chapter two dont shoot me there is a reason_**

 ** _Please review_**


End file.
